


Choosing of Wands

by Naramyon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Slice of Life, Wandlore, nameless customer, the buying of wands, this isn't actually set in any specific time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naramyon/pseuds/Naramyon
Summary: Gervaise Ollivander revolutionized the wandcraft trade when he made an intuitive leap towards understanding what the connection between magical and wand could be.Unlike inherited wands, an Ollivander creation chooses its partner. It looks at who you are, who you might become and says, "This one. This person I shall work with." Anyone well-versed in wandlore can learn a lot about you, from personality, to strengths and weaknesses, just from the wand that chose you. 
The Choosing itself is simple. But as is the way of Magick, the simplest Rituals are often the most powerful.





	

Mr. Ollivander is experienced; he knows his wands and what they're looking for, so when a new customer walks in he already has half a dozen wands waiting to be introduced.

  
He walks down the dusty shelves; towards the wand he believes a most likely fit. Even from within the box, he can feel the thrumming that means he's right. The wandmaker returns to the storefront, opening the dusty box and gently lifting the wand from its cushion. A restraining stroke to the wood he once shaped, gave form all those years ago, and he turns to the customer. She is nervous and excited, with that hopeful disbelief of newbloods, born and raised where magic was fantasy instead of reality.

  
Ollivander rests the wand on the flat of his palms, offering it to her as a knight would their sword. He's gratified when she looks to him for permission, and when the excitement settles closer to a solemn gravity as she meets his eyes, he is certain.

  
A moment's pause. Then an exhale, and she's reaching for the handle of the wand, lightly tracing over the engraving before wrapping her fingers round its hilt. Her small fingers brush warmly against Ollivander's palms, and she's lifting the wand. Not pointing it towards either person standing in the shop, he notes with pride.

  
She gazes at it reverently, a small smile beginning to curl her lips. With a half-turn, a lazy roll of her wrist produces a shimmering, smoke-like ribbon that corkscrews from the wandtip, dancing about for several seconds, before dissipating like the morning fog.

  
Ollivander's eyes glint at the delighted grin on her face, even as he recites the wand’s lore in his standard drawl. Another match, and a customer more than satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> The result of me explaining to a friend why talking about my Pottermore wand felt like an intimate experience. Then I got to imagining that shop full of wands, and what it must be like, being chosen by your wand.


End file.
